Late Night Surprise
by tbenner12
Summary: HotchxReid SLASH. Just a quick smutty piece. ONESHOT.


Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk at 2 in the morning going over the paperwork from last night's case. The team had just arrived back to Quantico at midnight and most of his team had gone home. As he scribbled down notes and signed his name multiple times, he heard movement outside of his office. His dark eyes darted up and saw a shadow through the window. He couldn't tell who it was or why they were still here so late. He personally had nothing to go home to as Jack was staying with his aunt.

The shadow disappeared and Hotch shrugged as he went back to work. A moment later there was a knock at the door. Hotch looked up as the door opened and Spencer Reid poked his head through the slight crack, his light brown curls framing his thin face.

"Reid, what are you still doing here?" Hotch asked, setting down his pencil and waving to the chair in front of his desk.

"I could ask you the same thing," Reid snickered as he entered the office, locking the door behind him.

"Paperwork," Hotch muttered, waving to the stacks of files that littered his desk, watching as Reid sat down in the chair across from his desk, "What about you?"

Reid shook his head, "After the case we had, I knew it would hit you hard so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

The case had involved a man kidnapping young children around Jack's age and then brutally murdering them. It really had taken its toll on Hotch.

"So are you alright?" Reid asked with concern in his eyes as he leaned forward so his elbows were resting on Hotch's desk.

Hotch pursed his lips and looked away from Reid as his eyes began to water, he didn't want his coworker to think he was weak. Reid, being as sharp as he was, caught on to Hotch's behavior. He stood up and walked around to the other side of Hotch's desk.

He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hotch, it's ok to worry about your son. I won't judge you for crying."

Hotch shook his head and stood up next to Reid, "I'm not going to cry."

"I wouldn't judge you if you did," Reid replied blankly.

Hotch didn't understand why he was so angry at the other man for assuming he was going to cry, because he in fact was about to cry. He just couldn't handle the thought of another man seeing him like this.

Reid took a sharp breath as Hotch stood up, his body just inches from his own, "am I angering you, Aaron?" Reid teased as he Hotch's already dark eyes go charcoal black.

"You're such a smug son of a bitch, Spencer Reid," Hotch growled as Reid laughed in response. Hotch stared at the younger man as he took a step closer to him, closing the space in between them.

"I may be smug, but at least I'm honest with myself," Reid leaned forward and whispered into Hotch's ear.

As Reid stepped back, Hotch stared at him wide-eyed, "W-what?"

"I see the way you look at me, Hotch. How you stare at me when you think nobody is looking. How you let me sit on your desk, but would snap off Morgan's head if he dared lay a hand on it," Reid was full of adrenaline and never felt more confident in his life.

Hotch shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Reid."

But he did know. Everything Reid had said was true. He had admired the young doctor for quite some time now. But he never imagined the feelings would be returned.

"Oh, but I think you do know," Reid pulled Hotch against his body, palming Hotch's already hard member.

"Reid…" Hotch protested as Reid nipped at his neck, "stop…"

Reid pulled back and looked at Hotch, the older man staring back at him with longing.

"Don't you want me?" Reid teased, stroking Hotch's arm.

"Not like this," Hotch shook his head.

"But I do," Reid bit his lip, causing Hotch's mind to go wild. Reid saw it in his eyes and smirked. He pulled Hotch in again and placed his lips on Hotch's, gently kissing him.

Hotch growled as Spencer pulled away, pulling at Hotch's lip with his teeth.

"Damn it, Spencer Reid, you will be the death of me," Hotch said as he pressed his lips against Reid's, devouring the taste that was so Reid-like.

Reid smiled triumphantly as the other man ran his tongue along his own. He grasped Hotch's hips and pulled him up against him, their clothed erections rubbing together causing them both to moan. Panting, Reid grabbed Hotch's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, allowing Hotch to throw it off.

Hotch's mind was going crazy as the younger man pressed up against his body began to unbutton his shirt. He hadn't been with anyone since his divorce from Haley, most certainly not a man. But he had been eying the man he was now kissing even before the divorce. He hadn't understood the feelings, having only ever been attracted to women before, but Spencer Reid was different.

Hotch was torn from his train of thought as he felt Reid reach into his pants and grab his erection. Hotch hissed and bucked his hips forward as Reid pushed down his pants and pulled the length free, stroking it slowly.

"Reid…" Hotch gasped as the younger man released his lips and disappeared, "what are- OH," Hotch moaned as Reid took him into his mouth.

Reid began bobbing his head up and down, sucking vigorously as Hotch writhed above him, pulling at his hair.

"Holy shit, Reid!" Hotch yelled as Reid took him all the way back into his throat, swallowing as he did.

Hotch pulled Reid to his feet by tugging on his hair, "how do you want it?" Hotch moaned as he pulled up Reid's sweater vest, followed by the shirt underneath it, making sure to leave his tie in place.

Reid moaned as Hotch sucked on his neck as he yanked down his pants, leaving him almost completely naked, with nothing on but his tie.

"Just like this," Reid said, grabbing ahold of Hotch's shoulders and pulling himself onto Hotch's desk.

Hotch stood back and admired the view. Reid was completely vulnerable, lying on his back on his desk, ready to be taken. The thought made the heat rise in Hotch's belly.

"Give me your fingers," Spencer said, taking Hotch's hand into his. Hotch looked at him with a confused look, but understood when Spencer pulled Hotch's fingers into his mouth and sucked.

After Spencer released them, Hotch placed a finger at Reid's entrance, looking to the man for reassurance.

Reid nodded and lifted up his legs, allowing Hotch full access. Hotch pushed in his finger and watched as Reid writhed beneath him.

"Ah! More!" Reid screamed as Hotch pushed his finger in and out of him. Hotch added a second finger followed by a third. The younger man was beyond enjoying himself as Hotch's fingers kept brushing his prostate.

Hotch pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Reid's entrance, looking at the young man, eyes closed, face drenched with sweat. Hotch pressed in forcefully, causing Reid's eyes to snap open and his back to arch.

"FUCK!" Reid screamed as Hotch filled him. He had definitely underestimated the size of the older man. Hotch moved slowly at first, allowing Reid to adjust. Hotch saw Reid's face finally relax and began moving at a quicker pace.

"Shit, you're tight," Hotch said through gritted teeth as Reid's tightness gripped him wonderfully, causing him to lose all sense he had.

Spencer began pumping his own erection as Hotch pounded into him, causing the desk to shake beneath him.

"flip me over," Reid whined as Hotch grasped his hips, leaving bruises. Hotch obeyed and pulled out, allowing Reid to slide down off the desk before turning around and leaning over the desk. Hotch grabbed Reid's hips as he pushed inside of him once again, feeling his soft walls welcome him back.

Hotch grabbed the tie that was around Reid's neck and pulled upward on it, pulling it back and forward with his thrusts.

Reid's head became fuzzy as the tie around his throat began cutting off his oxygen, but he could feel the blood rushing to his groin, filling him with even more pleasure than before. Reid moaned as Hotch choked him and thrust into him, his own rock-hard cock slamming on the desk with each of Hotch's thrusts. All three of those wonderful sensations Reid was feeling sent him over the edge.

"So close, Hotch!" Spencer screamed as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the desk.

Hotch quickened his pace and tightened his grip on the tie, pushing himself deeper into the man beneath him. He shuddered as Spencer let out a cry and shot his seed all over Hotch's desk. That sent Hotch over the edge, he shouted triumphantly as he came inside Reid's tight channel.

Hotch slowed his thrusts and released his grip on Reid's tie, allowing the young man to collapse on the desk beneath him. Hotch brought his chair over and let Reid sink into it as the blood rushed back to his head.

"Got what you stayed for?" Hotch teased as he began dressing himself.

Reid blushed and nodded, "all that and more."


End file.
